csnzfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Ближний бой
Оружие ближнего боя- это третья категория оружия в игре Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies. Описание Нож пехотинца по умолчанию есть у всех игроков. Прочее оружие ближнего боя можно либо купить за игровые очки, либо выиграть в бинго, либо получить потратив различные декодеры. При использовании большинства видов оружия ближнего боя скорость передвижения игрока - 250 юнитов в секунду, это значит что они не замедляют игрока. В начале каждой игры у всех есть именно нож пехотинца (если конечно заранее не был куплен другой нож); в отличие от пистолетов и основного оружия ножи нельзя выбросить. Разновидности Нож пехотинца= :Основная статья: Нож пехотинца. Нож пехотинца это стандартное оружие ближнего боя в серии игр Counter-Strike и игре Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies. Бесплатно доступно всем игрокам. Этот нож обычно используют для атаки в ближнем бою, тихих убийств и во время неожиданных нападений. Данное оружие нельзя выбросить. Является оружием ближнего боя по умолчанию всех мужских персонажей в игре. Позволяет убить врага с одного удара в голову или со спины. |-| Cold Steel knife= :Основная статья: Cold Steel knife. Cold Steel Knife это стандартное оружие ближнего боя для женских классов в игре Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies. Имеет те же характеристики, что и нож пехотинца. |-| Охотничий кинжал= :Основная статья: Охотничий кинжал. Охотничий кинжал Этот швейцарский кинжал создан для тех, кто любит поохотиться на животных. Используется в ближнем бою и чтобы быстрее добежать до определённых точек на карте. |-| Нож бабочка= :Основная статья: Нож бабочка. Нож бабочка - это небольшой нож, который удобно носить с тобой. Хотя дальность действия у него небольшая, скорость нанесения ударов очень высокая. Наносит меньше урона, чем нож пехотинца. Чтобы убить врага им трубуется 3 колющих удара. Поэтому его лучше использовать только в бонусных раундах на картах режима Сценарий зомби. |-| Kujang= :Основная статья: Kujang. Kujang (или Parang) наносит большой урон врагам. Позволяет убить врага с двух ударов спереди. А одним ударом убивает со спины. |-| Ната-нож= :Основная статья: Ната-нож. Ната-нож наносит огромный урон как людям так и зомби, позволяет убить обычного зомби с одного удара в спину. Можно использовать только в режимах зомби. |-| Молот= :Основная статья: Молот. Молот - большой промышленный молот. Обладает низким темпом нанесения ударов, но способен отталкивать зомби назад во втором режиме ударов. Dragon Claw= :Основная статья: Dragon Claw. Dragon Claw - это редкое оружие, которое можно получить в игре только через систему Зашифрованный ящик - потратив декодеры. Это первое оружие ближнего боя, занимающее обе руки в игре. |-| Боевой нож= :Основная статья: Боевой нож. Боевой нож - это оружие ближнего боя, наносящее врагам очень большой урон. Можно изготовить по чертежам. В ходе событий можно улучшить до версии Профессиональный Боевой Нож. |-| Профессиональный Боевой Нож= :Основная статья: Профессиональный Боевой Нож. Это разновидность боевого ножа. Можно получить только во время событий по улучшению оружия. От оригинала отличается большей дальностью действия и большим уроном. Позволяет без особых проблем атаковать врага с относительно безопасного расстояния. |-| SKULL-9= :Основная статья: SKULL-9. SKULL-9 - это первое оружие ближнего боя из Семейства Skull. Сделано из особого сплава, изобретённого правительством. Наносит убийственны урон, особенно зомби. |-| Dragon knife= :Основная статья: Dragon Knife. Dragon Knife is a special melee weapon that shares same stats to the seal knife. It is only available during Chinese New Year event. |-| Катана= :Основная статья: Катана. Wakizashi или Katana обладает большей дальностью действия, чем большинство видов оружия ближнего боя, позволяет убить врага с 1 режущего удара, однако довольно тяжёлая. Две Катаны= :Основная статья: Две катаны. Две катаны или Пара катан - это улучшенная версия обычной катаны Wakizashi, по характеристикам практически не отличается от оригинала, однако т.к. катаны сразу две, то и частота нанесения режущих ударов выше. |-| Томагавк= :Основная статья: Tomahawk. Томагавк - это особое оружие ближнего боя, используемое спец. подразделениями, отличается небольшой частотой нанесения ударов, однако большим уроном. |-| Два ната-ножа= :Основная статья: Два ната-ножа. Два ната-ножа могут случайно получить помощники героя в режиме Герой]. Наносят больше урона, чем обычный ната-нож. К рукоятке прикреплены шприцы с ядом. Обладает большой частотой нанесения режущих ударов. |-| Зеленый Дракон= :Основная статья: Зеленый Дракон. Зеленый Дракон или Guan Yu Blade - это оружие ближнего боя из семейства Дракон. С его помощью можно убить несколько врагов за один режущий удар, как и при использовании топора Skull-9. Это оружие по многим параметрах похоже на Skull-9. Можно получить в Бинго и потратив декодеры через систему Зашифрованный ящик. |-| BALROG-IX= :Основная статья: BALROG-IX. BALROG-IX входит в Семейство Balrog. Наносит большой урон как людям, так и зомби. Эти перчатки оснащены Системой зарядки Balrog, позволяюей наносить доп. урон взрывом. Змеиный меч= :Основная статья: Serpent Blade. Змеиный меч - это оружие, которое можно получить во время события в игре Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies. Использует те же анимации, что и Катана. |-| Световой меч= :Основная статья: Световой меч. Световой меч - это научно-фантастический меч, изготовленный по неизвестной технологии. Светится в темноте. Луч можно отключить, в результате чего повысится скорость передвижения игрока. Можно получить в Бинго. |-| Трость Джокера= :Основная статья: Трость Джокера. Трость Джокера- это единсвенное оружие, которое может использовать Джокер в режиме Прятки. Это оружие позволяет ему убить других игроков за 3 удара в основном режиме или за 1 во втором. Во втором режиме между ударами есть заметная задержка. |-| Топор для убежища= :Основная статья: Топор для убежища. Это альтернативный скин для обычного Томагавка. Является основным оружием для всех игроков на старте в режиме Новое Убежище зомби, с его помощью добываются ресурсы. |-| Мачете= :Основная статья: Мачете. Нож, используемый для прокладки пути в джунглях. Вы можете использовать его для заготовки древесины. Он характеризуется прочностью и большим уроном в режиме Убежище зомби. |-| Лом= :Основная статья: Лом. Инструмент для вытаскивания гвоздей. Удивительно, но его большой вес делает из него мощное оружие. Это оружие используется в режиме Новое убежище Зомби. Молоток-гвоздодёр= :Основная статья: Молоток-гвоздодёр. Молоток-гвоздодёр обычно используется в строительстве, но подойдет и для боя. Обладает большей частотой нанесения ударов, позволяет ремонтировать повреждённые строения быстрее и быстрее строить здания, чем обычный Топор для убежища. |-| JANUS-9= :Основная статья: JANUS-9. Разработчиком данного оружия ближнего боя является Институт Aegis. Булава оснащена системой трансформации Janus, которую можно задействовать после нескольких ударов. В режиме трансформации урон будет внушительным. |-| Посох Руи= :Основная статья: Ruyi Stick. По слухам этот посох принадлежал королю обезьян, Сунь Укуну. Очень тяжелый, но длина может увеличиваться по обстоятельствам. |-| Лом Maverick= :Основная статья: Лом Maverick. Эту модификацию произвела группа неизвестных террористов с целью разрушений, тогда как обычным ломом пользуются для вытягивания гвоздей. К лому приделали электрошокер, с целью нанесения большего ущерба. |-| Papin= :Основная статья: Papin. Оружие ближнего боя, которое использует мощь парового двигателя и наносит урон накопленным теплом. Автоматически аккумулирует жар используя паровой двигатель. |-| Snap Blade= :Основная статья: Snap Blade. Featured in Attack On Titan, this blade can attack the Titans' weaknesses, quickly hacking and performing special attacks that give fatal injuries to everything that stands in its way. Кирка Страшила= :Основная статья: Oz Scarecrow Pickaxe. Эта кирка в виде страшилы переделана в оружие, теперь ей можно размахивать перед собой. |-| THANATOS-9= :Основная статья: THANATOS-9. Это оружие ближнего боя, разработанное институтом Aegis, выглядит как коса. Использует технику непрерывного разделения, нанося шквал ударов во время действия системы лезвий Thanatos. |-| VULCANUS-9= :Основная статья: VULCANUS-9. Особый меч, разработанный институтом Aegis, оснащён Системой частей Vulcanus. При активации газопровода наносит врагам огромный урон. |-| Нож тяжёлого зомби= :Основная статья: Нож тяжёлого зомби. Обычно этот нож использует Тяжелый зомби. Он короткий и очень тяжёлый. |-| Молот Повелитель Бурь= :Основная статья: Молот Повелитель Бурь. Гигантский двуручный молот, в котором скрыта огромная сила древнего племени великанов. Владелец молота почувствует огромную силу, держа это оружие в своих руках. Есть два вида атак: *Атака после вытаскивания: быстрая атака сразу после вытаскивания оружия. *Комбинированная атака: после обычной атаки нужно нажать , после чего вы сильным ударом сможете отбросить врага далеко. CROW-9= Это оружие ближнего боя представляет из себя особые рукавицы. Во втором режиме можно задействовать систему перезарядки CROW нажав на правую кнопку мыши когда индикатор на шкале окажется в центре, при это будет произведён мощный удар с высокой отбрасывающей способностью и большим уроном. |-| Blade Runebreaker= Обладающий таинственной силой древних и защищённый рунами этот клинок невероятно остр и способен рассекать на части даже камни и испускать мощные острые клинки. |-| War Fan= Оружие ближнего боя, металлический веер. Устройство позволяет раскрывать и складывать его, как обыкновенный веер. В сложенном состоянии им можно наносить сильные удары, а когда он открыт, можно запускать врагов в воздух, а подпрыгнувших врагов отбрасывать очень далеко. |-| TURBULENT-9= Это оружие ближнего боя выглядит как перчатка с лезвием и обладает большой огневой мощью. Во втором режиме можно воспользоваться системой двигателя TURBULENT, позволяющей наносить быстро несколько ударов лезвием подряд. |-| Dual Sword Phantom Slayer= Эти парные клинки наделены силой привратников рая и привратников ада одновременно, чтобы уничтожать зло, отравляющее мир своей порчей. Выполните особое условие, чтобы начать пиршество. Jay's Dagger= Пара кинжалов, которые носит Джей, агент, работающий на Дугласа Джейкоба. Эта кличка – единственное, что о ней известно. Это оружие во многих боях помогало ей наносить быстрые, критические удары. |-| Arm Torch= Перчатки, к которым прикреплены горелки. Владелец этого оружия может атаковать противника пламенем с двух рук. В зависимости от выбранного режима, вы можете либо использовать заряженную атаку пламенем, либо поджигать всё вокруг. |-| Holy Sword Divine Order= Легендарный меч, орудовать которым могут только те, кого избрали стражами. Уничтожает силы зла своей священной мощью. При попадании по противнику повышаются как основные характеристики меча, так и характеристики навыков Священный Страж и Святой Удар. |-| Dread Nova= :Основная статья: Dread Nova Ужасная Сверхновая - это символ абсолютной власти Палача из особой организации «Надзиратель». Это оружие было создано для защиты баланса Вселенной. Обладает сверхъестественными силами. Интересные факты *При доставании оружия ближнего боя можно услышать определённый звук на достаточном расстоянии. Хотя этот звук может помочь врагам понять где вы находитесь, его же можно использовать чтобы заманить врага в ловушку. *Оружие ближнего боя наносит меньший урон в режиме Битва на гранатах. en:Melee Категория:Оружие